Beshte
Beshte is a happy-go-lucky hippo who is one of Kion's friends in the Disney Junior show The Lion Guard. His position on the team is the Strongest. Background Personality Beshte is very calm, happy-go-luck and polite as it can be seen in the video clip. As Kion and Bunga were playing the two came across a hippo filled pond and Beshte politely let them jump across. He also can be loss in thought and sometimes forget vital pieces of information. Physical Appearance Beshte has a stout body with thick legs, dark gray-purple toenails, and three dark spots on his back. His body color is that of a neutral gray, which becomes much paler across his chest and jawline. His inner ears are pale pink, and the area around his eyes is a lighter shade of his body color. He has a short tail. His head has a small tuft of black hair which stands upright. His snout is large, with two teeth protruding out from his upper lips. His eye color is blue, with black eyebrows. The Mark of the Guard can be seen on the left hand side in a grey-cream color. Abilities * Skilled Combatant: With his size and strength Beshte is shown to be great fighter against many opponents. * Stealth: Besthe had stated of himself not being very good on land to have stealth but he also said to have great stealth in the water as proven to be true agiasnt the hyneas. * Animal Strength: Beshte is the strongest member of the Lion Guard, as he shown to be able to push a large boulder with little struggle and the same with a heavy tree that was falling as he tries to hold it as much as he could with extra weight of the monkeys that were living in it with Bunga. With his large size he is able to show off his brute strength as he slams into the clan of the hyenas to toss them into the air. * Aquatic: As hippopotamus, Beshte is able to swim and hold his breath under water for a certain period of time. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Beshte is passed by Kion and Bunga as the pair play together in the Pride Lands. Beshte has no problem letting them pass by leaping over his body.Later, when Kion is assembling the new Lion Guard, he chooses Beshte for his strength after watching him push a large boulder to the side to create a waterslide for his fellow hippos. Beshte joins Fuli, Ono, and Bunga and watches as Kion attempts to shoe hem to Roar of the Elders.When Kion is only able to produce a small squeak, Beshte comments that it "didn't sound like a roar". Kion's father, Simba, soon arrives and sees that his son has not chosen a group of lions for the Guard. He scolds Kion in front of Beshte and the others, and Kion leaves to do some soul searching. Bunga begins to follow, but Beshte tells him that Kion wants to be alone. Later, when hyenas are attacking the gazelles, Beshte watches with Fuli and Ono. He is confused as to why the hyenas are continuing the attack, seeing as they have already taken down enough gazelles to feed them all. Kion and Bunga arrive, and Kion explains it is up to Lion Guard is going to stop the hyenas. Beshte is doubtful, remembering what Simba said, but Kion reminds him of their talents, and Beshte agrees. Kion comes up with a plan to take down the hyenas, and Beshte and the others prove willing to join the Guard. Kion places his paw on each of their shoulders, marking them with the Mark of the Guard. Beshte then proceeds to use his strength to knock over the hyenas, whilst Ono takes down Mzingo and the others help tackle the hyenas with Beshte. At the end, Janja taunts Kion, which causes him to use the Roar of the Elders to frighten him and the other hyenas away as Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono watch in awe. When the group make their way back to Simba, he sees that his son made the right decisions, and welcomes the new Lion Guard. The Lion Guard Beshte returns in the Spin-off Serie along with the rest of the Guard Trivia * In the very first animated sneak peek, Beshte is shown with a notch in his left ear. This notch disappears during the last frames, and has been fixed in the final. Despite this, his notch still appears randomly during some parts of the movie and the series. ** In much of his earlier artwork, including the final clipart, Beshte is also shown with the same notch. * In early previews, Beshte appeared even more different, with only a few strands of hair on his head, and a blue paw marking. * Beshte's catchphrase, Twende Kiboko, means 'Let's go hippo'. * Beshte is occasionally referred to as "Big B" by Bunga. * In The Rise of Makuu, Beshte states that he knows everyone in the Pride Lands. * As seen in a couple of occasions, Beshte wiggles his ears when he's happy. * Beshte's secondary catchphrase, Poa, means 'cool' in Swahili. ** "Beshte" means "Friend" in Swahili. Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hippos Category:Pride Landers Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals Category:The Lion Guard Characters